Code Geass: Opus of the Trinity
by Half-Dragon127
Summary: The Zero Requiem has come to a close. While the Demon Emperor is now deceased, he does not find himself in C's world. Instead, he is somewhere much darker. After meeting a pair of real demons, he is given one more chance at humanity. Can he right the wrongs of his past, or will Opus forever be his name?
1. Prologue

**Code Geass: Opus of the Trinity**

 **Prologue**

Lelouch was dead. He knew this all too well. He had just been fully impaled by a blade that was nearly a meter and a half long. Knowing this, he wondered how he wound up in his current situation.

Lelouch had awoken to a world of black and red. The ground was a black, flat, and featureless expanse, while the sky was nothing but a blood red dome, both seeming to go on forever. The late Emperor was still in his blood-soaked robes, and while his wound remained, it neither caused him pain nor did it bleed. In fact, there was probly no blood left to come out.

His heart was no longer beating, and yet, he was not in C's world.

* * *

The Demon Emperor heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see two familiar looking figures. The reason for the familiarity was unmistakable. They looked almost exactly like Zero.

These shadows were different however. They were more like silhouettes than people. However, There were other differences aside from their two dimensional appearance. The one on his left had three prongs on its mask instead of five, and three glowing red markings where the circle would be, the center of which being slightly higher than the others and shaped like a sideways eye. The figure on his right had a four pronged mask with four markings placed as if they were two sets of eyes, one placed on top of the other.

* * *

"This is getting old. It's time you accept your fate." a man's voice spoke irritated tone.

Lelouch didn't know how, but he seemed to know that the voice belonged to the figure on his right, despite the fact that the words somehow felt as if they had come from inside his head. The shadow's voice had other strange qualities as well. While the tone was harsh, he found the voice itself rather pleasant. The strangest part however, was that the voice was familiar.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Lelouch demanded, still pondering the meaning of the strange entity's own words.

The enigmatic being seemed to become more impatient.

"Quit joking around! You've been at this for millennia! I've sent you into the Collective 1328 times and you still haven't been able to stay merged after death. Its time you realized your limitations." He shouted in with annoyance.

The other shadow then decided to join the already confusing and one-sided conversation. "He's right. As much as I love to watch chaos erupt between you and the humans, the insanity of repetition is something not even I can take amusement in."

Unlike the first voice, this one was almost torturous to hear, although for what reason, the dead man did not know. Even so, regardless of the difference, this voice too, was somehow familiar.

* * *

It was at this point that the markings on the shadows' masks seemed to twitch in annoyance, bringing Lelouch to a disturbing realization.

The 'masks' were in fact, their actual faces, the 'markings' were eyes, and the 'prongs' were horns.

* * *

Lelouch was starting to get an idea of his situation. Nevertheless he stammered.

"W-what are you?"

The so-called Demon Emperor began to be filled with an overwhelming sense of dread. It was as if seeing these entities as they really were had somehow triggered a deeply buried memory.

Whatever these beings were, they were something malevolent.

As Lelouch's voice faltered, the first of the two seemed to see something the other didn't. It walked up to the frightened young man and inspected him.

* * *

"This is… Interesting." the shadow said, eyeing dead man closely. "It seems you have retained your human identity even after death. I've never seen such a thing before."

"Really?" his three-eyed counterpart mused. "This should be interesting."

Lelouch found the second shadow's tone extremely disturbing. Whatever it was thinking, he did not want to know.

The four-eyed entity turned to face the dead man once more. "You have no idea what's going on do you?"

The former monarch simply shook his head.

"As I suspected." the shadow murmured. "My name is Eternum, The Grudge, beside me is my brother Asura, Madness, and this little slice of hell you find yourself in is the Pit. We live here. Make yourself at home. You're most likely going to be here a while."

Lelouch simply stood and stared.

* * *

Eternum thought about his 'welcome' for a moment. "Perhaps I didn't explain that all too well." He admitted. "We are sentient manifestations of negative emotion and personality traits, or demons, if you prefer. As you've probably figured out, we dwell outside the jurisdiction of humanity's Collective Unconscious. When I said this place was our private section of Hell, I meant it both literally and figuratively."

Having only confirmed his suspicions, Lelouch could not doubt the demon's claims. However, from the shadow's way of speaking alone, he could tell that Eternum was insane, and if the name and title weren't enough, he had a strong feeling that Asura was much more so.

As the four-eyed devil was about to turn away, he seemed to remember something. "Just in case you get excited about having a couple of Hellspawn for roommates, there's nothing to do here but go pick fights with other demons or go to the mortal world and mess around with the locals, so there's no point in hoping for any demonic escapades or whatever."

* * *

The deceased monarch felt a slight amount of hope grow inside him as he heard the words 'go to the mortal world'.

"If you can get to the mortal world from here, is there a chance of me getting out of this place and going home?" Lelouch asked.

"There's no escape for a human." Asura blurted out with a touch of mocking humor in his voice.

Eternum glared at his smaller sibling, causing him to hold his hands up as if to feign innocence.

"I'm afraid my annoying little brother is right." The larger demon said, glaring at his smaller sibling, who held his hands up to feign innocence.

"You'd have to be a full-fledged demon to do that." he continued "And even then, unless you were extraordinarily powerful, you'd only be able to possess an unconscious person."

Lelouch's hope disappeared almost completely.

" _I guess this is my punishment._ " the dead man thought

* * *

Then he remembered how Eternum used the phrase 'full-fledged'.

"Are you saying there are different levels of demonism?" Lelouch asked.

The young man could swear that despite his lack of a mouth, Eternum was grinning like a madman on the inside. "I was hoping you'd catch on to that. The answer is yes, but I'd have to tell a story for you to understand."

Asura chuckled in the background.

Ignoring the discouraging amusement of the demons, dead man decided to play along.

"Enlighten me." he growled."

* * *

The four-eyed demon kept his amused tone "It's a story about the third member of our little 'Demon Trinity, My good friend Opus."

The former ruler's ears twitched upon hearing that name. It was very familiar. Too familiar.

The young man decided to listen more intently at the demon's story in order to find out why.

"He got sick of being a demon and had grown an obsession with humanity." Eternum continued. "He even wanted to be one. So much that he actually asked me to send him into the Collective Unconscious so that he could try to merge with it. As his friend I tried my best to help him, but no matter how many times he tried, once his human form died, he'd return here in demon form."

The shadowy devil paused for a moment

"Would you like to know how many times we went through this pointless game?" he asked

Having heard the supposed 'nonsense' Eternum had shouted at his arrival, Lelouch had already put the pieces into a very disturbing picture. He knew what the demon was implying. It was obvious. However, that wouldn't stop him from not believing.

"No." The dead man backed away.

"Yes." The four-eyed demon assured him "You are a demon."

"Welcome to the club." Asura chimed in.

* * *

Lelouch was terrified. " _I'm… a demon_." He thought. " _A real demon?_ "

"Don't look too scared kid." Eternum said consolingly. "While it's true you and Opus are one and the same, you're still not a 'real' demon. Not completely anyway."

Lelouch turned confused. "What do mean? You just told me I was!"

The demon began to explain. "You're two sides of the same person, and for that to happen, he'll have to have at least partially merged with the Collective. That means right now you're neither truly human nor demon. You're a 'half-demon', and that's why I'm sending you back."

"You're sending me back to humanity?" the dead man asked, now completely confused. "Why? You even said you were sick of it."

"I may be a demon, replete with a number of sins, but going back on my word isn't one of them." Eternum exclaimed. "I told Opus that if he ever made any progress, I'd see things through to the end."

"That's not very demonic of you." Lelouch commented.

"True. But then again I'm the Archfiend of grudges, not lies." the now-declared 'Archfiend' pointed out.

"I'd also be lying if told you I wasn't also looking forward to seeing how crazy things will turn out with you knowing what you are." the demon added with a chuckle.

"I'll remember my past life this time?" Once again the young man was confused.

"I'll have to use my power to send you back in time in order to repeat the conditions that caused you to become part human." Eternum began what would be his final explantion. "In theory, if I put you through the same time period again you'll become even more human. Maybe even fully. Now stand still!"

A pentagram glowed red around Lelouch's feet.

"Wait! What do I do when I get back?!" Lelouch shouted over the excessive sparking of electricity shooting out the pentagram.

"We'll work out the specifics later." The demon told him. "For now, just try to stay alive."

Suddenly, everything went black.

 **AN: Sorry I'm so late with this. A lot has happened this December. The first real chapter of this is almost done. It just needs a little editing. Unfortunately, I still have a little work to do on Masks and Black Legions, but I'll do my best to get the chapters done as fast as possible.**

 **PS: You'll see what makes the demons so scary later on in the story.**


	2. A New Lease on Life

**Code Geass: Opus of the Trinity**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A New Lease on Life**

 **2017 a.t.b.**

Lelouch stood, the captain of Clovis' royal aiming a pistol at him.

" _I'm back!_ " he thought. " _I feel my Geass! I must have just gotten it… And these guys…So that's what he meant by 'Try to stay alive'._ "

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you to recognize me as your one true lord and master." commanded the newly revived mastermind.

"Yes your majesty!" every member of the Guard sounded off at once

" _If this is really happening then Eternum wasn't all talk._ " Lelouch surmised." _I'll consider the implications of that later. Right now I have a timetable to keep... Howeverl, I didn't use these guys to their full potential last time. I think I can afford a few seconds._ "

He began to cite long list of orders.

"You will obey my orders no matter what they may be, and without question. You will recognize the name Zero as my alias, but you shall never reveal my true identity to anyone, and if you are captured by my enemies you will kill yourselves as quickly as possible. You will leave and forget that you ever saw the girl, Private Kururugi or myself. You shall then continue your duties, but you will create as few eleven casualties as possible while not arousing suspicion. When I send you the message 'Initiate', you will begin your undercover assignment, feeding me any information you can find on the plans of your superiors. You will not speak of this to anyone, including each other. You are now dismissed. Please leave through the back door."

"Yes my lord!"

The Royal Guard left the warehouse leaving Lelouch alone with a 'supposedly' dead C.C.

"You can get up now C.C, I know you're not really dead." Lelouch stated bluntly

"You're very perceptive. But how did you know who I am?" the girl asked as she climbed of the floor.

"As you connected to my mind and I saw into yours." Lelouch lied.

For a moment he almost thought he saw C.C. become shocked, but if she was, she recovered too quickly to tell for sure. "That doesn't explain how you're able to use your Geass so well. It's like you've already used it before."

"Every Geass is different." He said with a straight face.

"I see." She frowned. The girl wasn't satisfied with his answer, but decided to let the subject go for the moment.

Lelouch began to hear the spinning of wheels. "I hear a knightmare coming. Go back to playing dead."

As C.C. dropped back to the ground, a Sutherland burst through the main door of the warehouse.

" _She's a few seconds late."_ The Lelouch thought as he raised his hands. _"She must have heard the shots last time and came running. Either way she still seems to be looking for terrorists."_

"What's student doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

"It seems I chose a bad day to cut class." He smirked. "My name's Allen Spacer. My father's Duke. My ID is in my breast pocket. Once you've verified my identity I'd like to request your protection."

Lelouch used his Geass as soon as Viletta exited her Sutherland. "Give me your knightmare." He ordered just like last time, but now he had eye contact. "After I hit you in the back of the head, get back to the convoy and faint from exhaustion. When questioned by your superiors, tell them that you saw a suspicious, masked, man enter a building while speaking on a communicator and exited your knightmare to investigate. You went into the building and were knocked to the ground. When you came to, you found your gun and key missing and saw your knightmare head off into the ghetto. Believe this story with all your heart."

"Yes my lord!" The Purist officer shouted. She then tossed him her key and held out her gun, giving him the knightmare's activation code.

Having completed transaction, Lelouch used the soldier's gun to pistol whip her with enough force to cause her to fall on her knees, disorienting her slightly.

Viletta got back up and hobbled away, having apparently sprained her ankle, Lelouch climbed into her Sutherland and shouted to C.C.

"Meet me again tomorrow at Tokyo Tower, 4pm. We'll discuss partnership then."

"What are you going?" the immortal girl asked, half curious half irritated.

"To end this." Lelouch frowned. "I may not have been here to start this fight, but I sure as hell am gonna be here to finish it. Geass will see to that."

As he closed the hatch and booted up the frame, Lelouch had only one thought on his mind.

"This time will be different."

* * *

"Just thirty minutes left." Kallen cringed as she checked her fuel gauge.

"The west entrance." Lelouch voiced through her speakers.

Kallen gasped.

"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance." The boy ordered.

"Who's this?!" Kallen demanded. "How do you know this code?!"

"I'm someone like you…" He replied " Someone who's sick of acting. I'll give you my real name in person once this over. For now call me Zero."

" _Sick of acting?"_ She thought _"Does that mean this guy knows who I am?"_

"If you want to win you're just going to have to trust me."

Hearing the word 'win' took Kallen's attention away from her suspicions.

"To win?"

* * *

" _I got her!_ " Lelouch smiled at the thought of having Kallen back under his command; however, this did not mean he had tricked her. His train of thought continued." _I can't really say that was a lie though. I am sick of acting. Whether it's acting like a savior, a tyrant, or an arrogant bastard who just doesn't care, I'm sick of it all. It's going to be different this time around. I'm going to stop the lying. Especially to myself!_ "

* * *

"Okay. What am I supposed to do now?" Kallen asked.

"Since you trusted me you're going to win." The voice called Zero told her. "Jump onto the train."

"Gotcha!" she acknowledged.

Her Glasgow leapt over the first car and continued, impeding the pursuers it had just picked up.

As one of them stopped the train and ordered the other to follow Kallen, Zero destroyed the latter with the slash harkens of his Sutherland.

The lead pursuer shouted through his speakers. "What's your name and your unit?! We're after the one-armed Glasgow…"

Zero's rifle shot his head module apart and forced the soldier to eject.

Kallen drove her knightmare up to meet him.

"You saved me." she praised. "But how did you get hold of a Sutherland?"

"I borrowed it from a soldier foolish enough to leave their frame. They must have seen me sneaking around and went to investigate. I knocked her unconscious."

"Her?" the rebel pilot was a little surprised to hear the soldier was a woman.

"Yeah. These military scum seem to discriminate race but not gender." Zero remarked

"Kallen! What the heck's going on?!"

Ohgi and the other members of the resistance had arrived.

"This guy in the Sutherland just took out my tail!" Kallen explained.

Ohgi stared at the Britannian knightmare.

"Are you the one who sent the message earlier?" he asked.

"Huh?" The girl in the older frame was confused by Ohgi's question.

"Yes I am." Zero replied. "The contents of that train are my gift to you, but if you want to win this, you'll need to follow my commands."

* * *

As the resistance cell gathered and claimed the knightmares inside the train, Ohgi became curious about Zero.

"Just who are you?" he asked "Are you with the JLF?"

"Sadly no." Zero admitted "Until now I've been putting my focus on funding, not making allies. Although, I'd be glad if you accepted me as one of yours after we end this."

"I'll keep that in mind." Ohgi laughed as he powered up his new Sutherland "By the way how did you know about this shipment?"

"I intercepted a call for extra firepower." The mysterious voice explained. "This shipment is it."

"That must have been the request for reinforcements from earlier." The rebel leader inferred.

"Hey!" Tamaki yelled. "Are you certain about this whole thing. What if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war." Ohgi answered "They don't need to set any traps."

"Correct." Zero added. "Which is why they'll never expect a plan like mine."

* * *

Lelouch had directed the rebels almost exactly as before. The only deviations were in the spacing of each group. He had to make sure as many knightmares as possible were able to survive this skirmish.

"This is B group, reporting enemy presence."

" _It's happening again._

"Status."

"Everyone ejected but they took out four units in nothing flat!

"Enemy numbers?"

"Just one. I think it's a new model. I've never seen anything like i-AAAGH!"

"The bullets are bouncing right off!"

"W-what do we do?! Ishid-AAAGH

" _Time to go._ _I may be sticking to the script to keep things predictable, but that doesn't mean I won't change things up when I need to._ "

"All units retreat!" Zero shouted through the radio. "We've got an unknown prototype coming at us fast!"

"What?!" Kallen questioned "Why. It's one unit!"

"One unit that took out seven of ours." the voice corrected. "On top of that it reflects our ammo. We need to switch priorities to evacuation and conservation of knightmares."

Ohgi came in on his end. "I hate to say this, but I agree with Zero."

Zero continued to relay orders. "Evacuate the civilians through the subway tunnels! Hide the knightmares. You can find them again later. Anybody who encounters the prototype is to cover those who can escape. You need to move before the rest of the remaining enemy units get their heads together and cut you off!"

Lelouch took a deep breath and changed his tone. "You guys did good today. Tactical retreats aren't really my thing, but we've enough for me to be able to finish this and then some. Do your best to stay alive. I hope to be able to work with you again in the future. Zero out."

As the commander-to-be sped off to complete the final phase of his plan, he couldn't help but think. " _This was actually better than last time, from a strategic point of view._ "

* * *

 **G-1**

…All casualties, be they Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis La Britannia, cease fire at once. I shall allow no further fighting!"

The lights switched off.

"Are you satisfied?"

"I suppose.

"And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads? Or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"You really do talk too much."

BANG!

 **Not my best work, I know. But it seemed like empty filler to add in everything that was the same. This chapter is important however. It gives a glimpse into Lelouch's true mindset.**


End file.
